


Tension

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, adrien gets marirekt, adrien isn't as bad as he pretends, and marinette is far from innocent, and no one else, and other things, bad boy and good girl au, but not really lol, club dancing, whatever this is let's just roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Marinette overhears Adrien making a comment about her and she doesn't take it lightly.
“Too innocent huh? We’ll see about that, Agreste."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hot mess and it isnt beta-ed and Im sorry. Because it is a mess. I'll never regret breaking Adrien lol. Get Marirekt.

One thing Adrien Agreste learned in his first year of public education was that people couldn’t take no for an answer. No matter how polite he was or how firm he tried to be, they never seemed to understand the meaning of that simple two letters word. Adrien hated it. And after a couple of months of putting up with that, he decided it was the time to do something about it. Of course, he couldn’t just start being rude to people. So he came to the conclusion that if he can’t push people away, then he should just keep them from approaching. That was what his best friend, Nino, called the birth of bad boidrien.

(What a good pun, he was proud of his best friend.)

It began with a change of wardrobe. Then he stopped stylizing his hair. And then, well things only escalated. He was surprised his father actually allowed any of this. Yet, here he was three years later. Leather from top to toe, hair in a ponytail, ear piercings, and a hell may care aura all around him. Whistling casually, he made his way down the hall to the shared locker room.

“Bro!” Nino saluted cheery while raising his fist for a bump.” You are coming to the gig tonight, right?”

“Of course!” they bumped. “No way in hell I’d miss it, it’s Palais Maillot. And your biggest gig yet. You can count on me.”

“Thanks, bro. Alya is coming too.” he declared making Adrien groan.

“Please tell me I won’t end up having to deal with you making out the whole night.”

“Given I’m working for most of it, no. But there’s good news.” Nino wrapped his arm around his best friend’s shoulder. ”Alya brings her best friend so you can suffer together.”

Adrien stopped midway from taking his books out and frowned. Alya’s best friend? Alya and Nino had been dating for about two years now, but to Adrien’s embarrassment he only hung out with Alya four times. Maybe four times and a half. And one of them was when Alya and Nino had an argument and refused to speak with each other so they were using him as a damn messenger pigeon. It lasted just a day, but it was annoying as hell. All that aside, Adrien searched his brain for any information about who Alya’s best friend might be, but it came out empty.

“Alya’s best friend?” he questioned, finally.

“You know. Marinette.”

Adrien almost dropped his books. _Marinette?_ Of course he knew Marinette. Everybody in the goddamn lycée knew sweet, kind Marinette. He vaguely remembered being paired with her for a chemistry lab project back in première. She almost blew up their workstation. He was amused back then and even thought the whole thing was cute. But thinking about Marinette in general now...her in a club like Palais Maillot? The two things just didn’t click together in his brain.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” he asked to make sure there wasn’t another Marinette cause hey, their lycée was one of the biggest in Paris. Sure as hell there could be more people with the same name.

“That’s her,” Nino confirmed. ”Is there a problem?”

“No, just that, I can’t really see her as the clubbing type.” Nino rose an eyebrow. “She seems too...innocent.”

Nino gave him an odd look. “Alright Casanova, let’s get you and your weird comparations to class.”

The two friends laughed as they rushed out. They were already late anyway. On the other side of the locker room, a door slammed shut as a blue eyed girl glared daggers at nothing in particular. Then, with a huff she straightened her back.

“Too innocent huh?” she muttered darkly while taping her pastel nails against the locker.

The smirk that appeared on her lips could easily be characterized as an evil smirk. Her blue eyes glinted, a plan obviously forming in her mind. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Marinette strutted out of the locker room with all the lethalness of a lioness on the prowl.

“We’ll see about that, Agreste.”she muttered to herself.

\--------------

One thing Adrien knew about Alya Cesaire. She was a forced to be reckoned with. And of course, only Alya Cesaire could strut in a packed club, scream his name and make herself heard over the music. Adrien raised his hand waving at her and motioning for her to come to the table he got.

“Hey Agreste, what’s…” she herself when she saw the bunch of drinks taking the space from all over the table. She gave him a questioning look.

“I didn’t know what you preferred to drink so I bought one of each.” he explained with a shrug.

Alya rolled her eyes before saying something that looked like ‘rich people’ if Adrien’s lip reading was right. She said it to lowly for him to hear over the music.

“I was about to ask if my boyfriend got on scene yet, but given how basic that mix is, the answer is probably not.” she scanned the table fastly, before picking two glasses. “I’ll go wish him luck. You stay here and chat with Marinette.”

“Don’t make him be late,” he called after Alya as she disappeared between the tables.

When he turned his attention back to the person in front of him, he had to make a double-take to be sure that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But those eyes didn’t have match and while taking in her outfit he was suddenly glad he didn’t drink at that moment or he might have choked. She was wearing black from top to toe with only one splash of color: a strappy red bra. She smirked at him and rounded the table with a lethal grace in her step.

“Salut,” she said extending her hand. “We didn’t get the chance to introduce ourselves properly. I’m Marinette.”

Adrien’s brain went blank. And it was rarely when someone made him forget how to speak properly. So in the dazed state he was in, all he could do was grab her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles.

“Enchanté.” he managed to say, but he wasn’t sure she heard him over the music.

“Oh!” she smirked retracting her hand and pushing him back by the nose. “The tomcat is a gentleman.”

Adrien rose an eyebrow. That's the first time someone referred to him as a gentleman in maybe five years. Remembering he should actually say something and not just stare like an idiot, he motioned to the full table with his glass.

“Pick whatever you like.”

Marinette eyes wandered over the table, then back to him. She went around the couch and picked his glass out of his hand. Adrien blinked surprised. He looked over his shoulder to see her drown the almost full glass in one motion.

“Santé!” she declared placing the empty glass in his still extended hand.

“That was a _Soixante Quinze._ ” he said, still looking surprised at her.

Marinette shrugged. “Your point?”

In a slick motion, she settled one hand on the back of the couch, then, easy as you please jumped over, placing her legs one over the other in his lap. He really tried not to stare at the bare skin. And muscles. She could probably choke someone with her thighs. And it somehow sounded appealing. Honestly, being choked to death by Marinette Dupain Cheng’s thighs seemed like a good way to go.

His eyes drifted back to her. “You were trying to make a point, handsome.”

Adrien was a little distracted by the low cut tank top she had on. She had _abs_. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had abs. Not body builder abs, but ballerina abs, lithe, but still strong. Honestly, she could probably bench press _him_. He picked another drink from the table because his mouth just went dry. And he was thirsty. Okay, right, question.

“I was just surprised you drank that up.” he explained, finally.

“Are you telling me I can’t hold my drink?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Not at all,” Adrien replied, raising his hands in defensively. “Don’t get your panties in a twist over it.”

Marinette let out a sultry giggle.

(Giggles supposed to be sultry, what the hell?!)

“How cute.” she cooed, almost mockingly. “You think I'm wearing panties.”

Adrien choked on his drink, spitting it back in his glass. He was supposed to be sultry one. He glanced at Marinette. She was staring at him intently, the tip of her finger trailing along the rim of her glass. Moving his eyes towards the DJ, he pretended to look for Nino’s entrance. But his mind was miles away. Adrien would have lied if he would say he had never noticed how beautiful she was. But Marinette had always been beautiful in the let’s go to cute dates and let me stare at your adorable face for all eternity way. Never did he thought he’d end up almost begging Marinette Dupain-Cheng to step on him in those killer black heels. And by the way, she kept looking at him, he might not be able to resist until the end of the night.

Turning his eyes back on her, Adrien glad he gave up on his drink by now. The neon lights of the club were dancing over her features as she smirked up at him. Then, in slow motion, she picked the cherry from her cocktail, popping it in her mouth. Absently, he noticed it fit perfectly with the shade of lipstick she was wearing. He also noticed he was awfully jealous on that piece of fruit. Marinette kept chewing on the cherry, without breaking the eye contact and Adrien felt like she was picturing chewing on him. He felt a rush of hotness at the thought. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind at all.

Marinette was moving those - really soft and extremely kissable looking - lips again. Adrien blinked. “Sorry, what?”

Marinette lips curled upwards, in a self-satisfied smirk. “I asked if you want to dance.”

Seeing he wasn’t giving any answer, Marinette got up from her seat and extended her hand. “Come on, let’s go dancing.”

“I’m not exactly good at dancing.” it wasn’t exactly a lie, not that it really mattered how much of a good dancer you were in a crowded club, but he had a feeling dancing with Marinette will somehow end up badly.

The blue eyed girl gave him a skeptical look before dragging him up and towards the dance floor. Any other day he would have been surprised, but not after seeing those lithe muscles.

The change of rhythm drove his attention to the DJ booth were Nino just arrived. Oh, thank God. About time this club to get high-quality mixes. Adrien had always been stiff when it came to club dancing and now it wasn’t a difference. But Marinette didn’t have any of it. She grabbed his hands and forced him to move more. After a couple of minutes, he finally let loose. Apparently the saying about having the right dance partner was entirely right. Marinette was one hell of a dancer.

He tried to concentrate strictly on the moves. Not on the way the lights were coming and going crazy fast, but none could dim the way Marinette’s blue eyes sparkled. Or the looks she gave him whenever they got pushed closer to each other. Adrien began to notice it was increasingly harder to breathe. Someone bumped into Marinette, making her come chest to chest with him. She kept dancing, seeming not to care in the slightest that their chests were touching.

Let’s make one thing clear. Adrien loved contact of any kind and he certainly didn’t...react so easily when it came to them. There was need of some serious skills to seduce Adrien Agreste and his leather clad ass. But Marinette wasn’t even trying and she had more of an effect on him than anybody ever. She had some sort of allure that just clicked perfectly with him, both body and mind.

Marinette opened her eyes and ah, there it was. That smirk that sent his mind spinning. With a wink, she turned around. And suddenly, it wasn’t their chests which were pressed together anymore. Adrien’s movement came to a sudden halt. Because she was downright grinding her ass against him. And while the sensation was lovely, popping a boner in the middle of a crowded dancefloor was not on his bucket list. He settled his hands above her hips, trying to slow down her motions. She took it as an invitation, setting her hands over his and speeding up the rhythm. Adrien came to the realization, wearing leather pants tonight had been a really, _really_ bad idea.

“Marinette.” he said, trying to make himself heard over the music without shouting.

She twirled around, wrapping her arms around his neck. This...was not how the conversation was supposed to go. His breath hitches when he notices the look she was giving him. Before he could even process it, Marinette got on her tip toes.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” her lips brushed against his earlobe and Adrien barely managed to choke out a ‘yes’.

(Somewhere in the back of his head, his brain was busy screaming _bedroom eyes _.)__

__Throwing him a smirk, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd and into a small hall. That’s the last thing he comprehended before she smashed her lips against his. And Adrien could easily say it was the best kiss her ever had. There was just something about the way Marinette was kissing him that made his whole body tremble in pleasure. He moaned as Marinette bit on his lower lip. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, before licking her lips tentatively. As she parted them to deepen their kiss, Adrien noticed absentmindedly that Marinette tasted really sweet. He wondered if macarons could be champagne flavored. Cause it was certainly becoming his favorite dessert. Of course, if he couldn't find them, he wouldn’t mind just kissing Marinette to get the taste. Her hands slid off his shoulders and run down his arms, intertwining her fingers with his._ _

__Adrien let out a whine of protest when Marinette stopped the kiss abruptly. She giggled, nuzzling his neck with her nose. And then, unexpectedly, she raised his hands and pushed him against the wall with surprising ease. He tried to remember when was the last time he was pinned against a wall, but it came blank. But then again, his whole brain was blank. He could barely process his own name, drunk on that sweet taste and the jasmine perfume. Adrien bit on the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning as she started licking up his neck. But all his efforts went to hell when she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh under his earlobe. All the hotness that took over him seemed to shot right to his crotch in that second. Almost instinctively his hips rolled against hers. Marinette, who was busy sucking bruises into his skin, hummed approvingly. She let go of one of his hands, before slipping her fingers under his black shirt.”_ _

__“Are you enjoying this, handsome?” her nails were grazing his muscles in a teasingly manner._ _

__All he could do was burrow his face in her hair and manage to moan approvingly. Marinette was intoxicating in a way he couldn’t have ever imagined. She grinded against him without hesitation, before attacking his neck again. Adrien let his free hand roam through her hair and indirectly pushing her closer to him. Marinette brought her free hand up and Adrien was very glad he let his hair free that night. She tugged at his hair at the same time as she rolled her hips against his. At this point, Adrien was convinced she could feel the boner hiding behind his dark jeans, but she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. They kept grinding against each other, Adrien finally gaining an ounce of sense as he started placing kisses along her temple. Which was pretty hard, given the height difference. Marinette seemed to have other plans, besides not letting him take any kind of charge, as she lowered her head and suck along the line of his collarbone. She finally let go of his other hand and wasted no time lowering hers. For a second he thought she will go under his shirt again, but that wasn’t it. When she rubbed over his crotch, Adrien was sure he let out a yowl of surprise. Not that he was complaining. Merde, what was this girl doing to him?_ _

__She let her fingers linger over his thigh before trailing the line over his hipbone and then she dropped onto his ass. Adrien could only grind harder against her and he didn’t even bother to try to keep his moans under control. At this point, it was useless. He could feel Marinette smirk against his skin and he was convinced she was planning his demise in the best way possible. Tugging his hair again, she kissed him again. But oh Dieu, was it something else. The initial kissing had been passionate, but still somehow controlled. Right now, Marinette seemed eager to devour him, suck all the air from his lungs and leave him with swollen lips._ _

__It was working._ _

__Adrien kisses her back just as eagerly, her arms wrapped tightly around her, bringing her as close as possible. Paradise had nothing on this. When she finally let go of his lips, she rolled her hips slowly against his while trailing small kisses along his cheek. She nuzzled his temple, biting on his earlobe gently before whispering in a sultry tone:_ _

__“Tell me again just how innocent I am, Agreste.” he barely processed the question when Marinette patted him on the cheek playfully and extracted herself from his embrace._ _

__With a wink she strutted out of the closet with a step worthy of a victorious queen, leaving Adrien a total mess, wondering just what the actual hell just happened._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the time of the year when we cleanse from our sins. Here, have some sin to cleanse yourself from. Happy Holidays everybody!

Look, Adrien was fully aware wet dreams were a perfectly normal thing. But 17 of them on the span of two days was too much. It began when he returned home. He dragged himself to his couch and started taking care of that boner. Isn’t like that lasted too long, given it was by far one of the most painful boners he ever had. And with the feeling of Marinette’s lips on his skin still fresh, he had no problem being done fast and then dozing off. Until he fell off the couch. Of course. Just his luck. He grunted and began to get up when he felt the tip of a high heel on his chest. His eyes snapped open only to see Marinette, with her devious smirk, pushing him back.

“Down boy.” her voice almost sounded like a delighted purr. “I top.”

Adrien felt off the couch. For real this time. And his banner was back, of course. And naturally, this hasn’t been an isolated incident.

Marinette must have short-circuited a wire in his brain because he was seeing her everywhere. He couldn’t lay on his bed without picturing her crawling on top of him, a hungry look in her eyes and a feral smile gracing those, wonderful, sweet lips. He couldn’t shower without feeling her hands run up his back, her mouth pressing against his shoulder blades, pushing him against the cool wall of his shower.

“Starting without me? How awfully rude. I have to punish you for this.”

He couldn’t even rest against a wall. Marinette always appeared before him, smirk in place. Coming to him, making him stand up with just a flicker of her finger.

“So tell me handsome.” Adrien let out a yelp as Marinette lifted him up by the thighs and pressed him against the wall, nuzzling his neck. “Are you up for some fun?”

Not even getting himself drunk enough to fall asleep worked. Of course not. That failed attempt had, of course, to do with Marinette and those wonderful abs of hers. Which he dreamed of doing body shots on. 

His tongue trailed up her stomach, savoring the taste of tequila, but mostly enjoying the feeling of her skin against his tongue. Propping himself on his hands he got the lime out of her mouth sucking on the sour juice. With a devious grin, Marinette opened the tequila bottle again and poured the beverage down. His eyes followed the line the alcohol made from between her breasts down to her stomach and… fuck. He took the lime out of his mouth and didn’t waste any time, putting his lips back on her. Just as his tongue poke out, Marinette’s got an iron grip on his hair, pushing him down. It went without speaking.

Lower.

Adrien’s fingers slipped inside her panties, pulling them down as his tongue trailed down her skin, finally reaching her folds. Glancing up, he saw her smirking happily. She petted his head, wrapping her index around a golden lock.

“Good boy.”

Adrien woke up screaming. 

(He also made a flabbergasting discovery about how much pressure silk boxers can take before ripping.)

And now, as a conclusion of the weekend full of sweet, wet nightmares, Adrien was bearing a very distinctive proof, also known as, dark circles under his eyes. To this day, he couldn’t be grateful enough for the inventor of concealer. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall close to the entrance, waiting for a certain someone. Most students were already on the way to classes, given it was around 8:15. But he gathered enough from Alya to know Marinette was a late comer. Adrien straightened his back when he saw her walk in along with a blonde girl. The first thing Adrien noticed was that she was wearing some cute ballet shoes. Which he was grateful for. If she wore anything high heeled he would have run to her, fall to his knees and beg her to take him right there and then. Which would have been a little awkward given he isn’t into exhibitionism.

Walking to them, he clears his throat and waves a little. “Salut! Can I speak with you, please?”

Marinette gave the girl next to her a nudge and a smile. “Run along Rose, I don’t want you to be late. I’ll catch up with you later.”

She nodded and headed to class, not before throwing him a curious glance. Turning his attention to Marinette, he noticed she was staring at him intensely.

“You want to talk with me? What about?” she questioned in the sweetest, most innocent tone.

If her sinful grin didn’t haunt him for the last few days, he might have actually believed her act. Tilting his head, he said. “Drop the act, it isn’t fooling me. I just want to have a little chat about what happened on Friday.”

Marinette closed her eyes, just for a second. But once she opened them, her expression changed entirely. Seems like the kitten started showing the claws. She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and began to play with them, a cute pout gracing her rosy lips.

“You want to talk with me?” she asked for the second time. Adrien only nodded, before her smile turned into a grin. Getting on her tip toes, her lips brushed his earlobe as she whispered. “Then come and get me.”

Before Adrien could even process the request properly, she already disappeared from right under his nose.

\--------------

He really tried to get hang of her like a normal human being. Catch her before or after class, call her name, catch up with her in the halls. All was in vain. The sneaky little thing always flashed him a cocky smile before basically evaporating. How did she manage, was beyond him. 

So if that sneaky sex kitten wanted to play chase then she will see Adrien himself wasn’t a house cat that can be tamed that easily. And it was about time to turntable on the little vixen.

\-----------

Marinette was minding her own business, going towards the art workshop to pick her sketchbook that she forgot. She had lunch with Alya, then Alya decided she wanted Nino for dessert, so Marinette left them to it. Imagine her surprise when she was swipped off her feet and carried into a closet. Oh well, seems like tomcat got some guts.

Leaning against the wall, she giggled. Adrien frowned, as she playfully made a walking motion with her fingers up his chest. “Seems like you got me tomcat. I’m all ears.”

“I’m just curious about the stunt you pulled on Friday.” he shrugged, trying - and epically failing- to ignore her fingers which seemed busy testing the material of his shirt.

"I thought it was a good way to teach you that you shouldn't judge people without knowing them."

"Lesson learned." he said.

"Well, then." she shrugged. Then glancing up at him, she noticed the conflicted look. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Adrien clenched his jaw, He could ask it. It won't take much, Just a few words. And he could make a complete fool of himself. Oh well, what was left to lose?

"Can you lift me up? And press me against a wall?"

Marinette lifted an eyebrow, before snorting. Adrien let out a squawk of surprise when he found himself being easily lifted and carried towards the opposite wall.

"Can I now? You tell me." she pressed him against the wall and Adrien had a sudden urge to wrap his legs around her waist. Nuzzling her nose against his neck, she whispered. "You are fun, you know."

Before he got the chance to answer, Marinette dropped him and he fell flat on his ass. 

"That was rude." he commented, getting up and trying really hard not to rub his bottom to soothe the pain.

Marinette shrugged. "So, are we done with this little chat or do you have something else to say?"

Adrien glanced down at her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. He did have something to say left. But isn't like you could just say 'hey, you short-circuited something in my brain with your kisses and teasing and I happen to have sex dreams of you whenever I close my eyes to the point when even my cat questions my sanity, so could you be oh so kind and undo whatever sorcery this is?'. That would creep the hell out of her. When he zoomed back to reality, he realized Marinette was smirking up at him. Then, she promptly pushed him on a stool. Since when did the janitor have stools in there? Okay, wait absolutely irrelevant right now because Marinette just straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lord save whatever was left of his sanity.

"I don't think you are being entirely honest here." she said looking at him through her lashes. Adrien gulped.

"How can someone so sweet be so devilish?" he groaned more to himself.

Marinette heard, of course, which resulted in an even more sinful smirk. "Aw, you think I'm sweet." she cooed almost mockingly. "I am. Would you like a taste of the sweetness, bad boy?"

"Please." that was a whine and he wasn't even ashamed to admit it. 

The next thing he knew was that she was kissing him. And suddenly all he could sense was the jasmine perfume and the softness of her lips, even though her kiss wasn't soft at all. And she tasted no longer like whiskey flavored macarons, but like strawberry ones. And it was truly the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Just when he was running out of the air, Marinette broke their kiss, her lips trailing along his cheek. Then she nibbles his earlobe before whispering to him.

"Put your hands under my skirt."

Adrien didn't even think twice about her order. His hands run along her legs, gliding over the soft material of her stockings. Marinette was busy kissing along his neck and he relaxed. Until his hands found the garter belts and the soft exposed skin. He froze. Marinette was obviously amused as she let out one of those awfully sinful giggles of hers. 

"Found something you like?" she questioned but didn't offer him the chance to answer as she captured his lips again.

Adrien seriously believed he might have died and gone to heaven. No, wait. Hell. He must be in a VIP lounge in hell where he was punished for his general lewdness. And Marinette was doing a wonderful job at riling him up.

"Can we do this more often?" he breathlessly asked once they broke the kiss again.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Though, " her fingers slipped under his shirt, then her eyes were back staring into his. "You are certainly not an offer I could just brush off. Give me a good reason why I should do it."

"My tongue can do wonders not only when it comes to kissing your upper lips." he blurted out before he could stop himself. For all that's worth, it was true. 

She smirked. "It's a deal."


End file.
